Inventory management is an important aspect of day-to-day operations for retailers. With radio frequency identification (RFID) technology, inventory management tasks can be performed quickly and accurately. Additionally, RFID signals received from RFID tags associated with products can be used to determine locations of the products within the retail facility. Unfortunately, the ability to determine locations of products based on RFID signals can be hindered by obstacles within the retail facility. For example, certain structures may block and/or reflect RFID signals. These structures in the retail facility can make it difficult to accurately determine a location of a product. Consequently, a need exists for systems and methods to overcome the difficulties in accurately determining the locations of products in a retail facility based on RFID signals.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.